The Shield Brigade
by UKNE-12mark3
Summary: After destorying a horde of balloons to quich his rage of the false charges, Naofumi's shield reacts once more. This time briging more help that naofumi never expected. Pairing will be made along the story.
1. Chapter 1

Author note:

Hi there it's UNKE-12 here. I know it is annoying for writers to start new stories while still writing other stories so i apologize for not updating radiate stories: infinity rangers for long time now. Rest assured it will be updated soon along with the creation of several other stories.

For this shield hero X-over story; Everyone of naofumi's other dimension companions will demon monster will suit their roles in the party but the monster will ocs. I set up a poll for them later. And also the waves will occur in other dimensions very late in the story. Thanks for the views for my first story despite it being an author note.


	2. The shield summons strange allies

' **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own rise of the shield hero or any anime, games and book series or songs that appear in this crossover story. They all belong to their individual owners. AU OF lots Of universes.

'WTF' – thoughts

"WTF" – Normal speaking

" **PREPARE TO DIE!" – Demon/Spirit/Special modes speaking**

' **PREPARE TO DIE!' – Demon/Spirit/Special modes thought**

' **System data'** **\- System activation.**

 **Please review**

Chapter 1: The shield gives me strange companions.

(Meadow outside the castle town)(Kingdom of melromarc)

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA"

A rage filled scream echoed through out the meadows.

The source of the scream turned out to be a 20 year old Japanese man punching away at some balloon shaped creatures with signs of no damage being done. His emerald eyes were like those of a raging bull with his black downward spiky hair bristled in malice. He was dressed in a light brown open short sleeve vest with a black long sleeve shirt that had a high gold trim collar along with a a dark green baggy pants and mantle. The outfit finished with a pair of dark green combat boots. On his right arm was a small shield that had an emerald orb in the centre of it.

His name is naofumi iwatani, the bearer of the legendary shield weapon and currently the most hated person in this country of this world.

*POP*

With a popping sound, the balloon exploded relieving exp point and balloon skin which quickly put into a knapsack that naofumi carried with him that held the other remains of the fallen balloon horde.

'Level UP!'

'Conditions for orange small shield and yellow small shield have been released!'

Was the stats icon that appeared in his vision after the death of the last balloon monster.

"So I'm in level two now" Naofumi said with a snarl threatening to surface on his face. "In this large span of time, this world is still looking for ways to mess with me."

Suddenly the shield's orb began to shine with the lights intensity increasing with each second passing.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled as the light engulfed him and a small piece of the area piece of the area surrounding him.

Then as it came, it vanished.

Naofumi stared at the shield with a dumbfound expression on his face "did it just make a mid-day light show?"

Then he noticed he was no longer alone in his area of the meadows.

On the ground laid seven unconscious individuals, 5 males and 2 females. Most of them looked Japanese by appearance while one of the females looked American. Their age range seems to be about 17-13. Two of the boys had black hair, another pair of boys and the American girl had brown hair, the last boy had blonde hair while the Japanese girl had dark blue hair. Then he noticed there was a new born brown haired baby girl wrapped in clothing among them carried unconsciously by a brown head teen with a sword.

'It's official! This world is officially trying to drive me nuts.' Naofumi thought with deadpan on his face which quickly changed to concerned one as many bad scenarios popped in his head after all he still a human with a heart.

'Better get the old man and get these guys out of here then figure out what to do afterward' he summed as he went to get probably the only person he can trust in this world.

(2 hours later)(Old man's weapons shop)

After explaining their and his situations to the now conscious individual and their reaction goes as followed:

"So we're struck here" Said gloomy by one of the boys who had tall brown gravity defying hair and brown eyes. His name was Tai Kamiya; He was from an earth that was connected to another world by name of 'The digital world' where creatures called 'Digimon' resides. Tai's job was to lead a group of other kids along with their partner Digimon to ensure peace between the two worlds. But for some odd reasons, he and those close to him were having issues he refuses to disclose why. He was transported here by a bright flash at the age after his 17th birthday. He was dressed on a blue t-shirt and orange cargo pants with white sneakers.

"You have got to be kidding me" Said with disbelieve by the American girl who had short brown hair and light brown eyes. Her name was Nikki Maxwell. She was what you call a down to earth girl or a dork to some individuals. Like Tai she has issues with her friends and family. She was actually on her way to a university in New Jersey when she brought by the same flash. She was dressed in a grey wool blouse with a long light brown shirt that stops below her knees which completed with black short heeled shoes.

"No way" Exclaimed another boy with black spiky hair with amber eyes. His name was Takashi Komuro. He is a 17 year old high school student. Like Nikki and Naofumi's home world, his world was normal. He attends Funji academy where he was currently in his 2nd year. The only issue he has is that his childhood crush broke their pinky promise of getting married when they grow up and is dating his best friend. He was dressed in a black buttoned long sleeve shirt, grey vest, black jeans and gray sneakers. He was on his way to school while avoiding his best friend and ex-crush when the same bright flash brought him here.

"If his shield brought us here then we have a role to play in this world's fate. " Said sagely another boy with flat spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes. His name is jack Russell; he's 17 years old and he was from the medieval world of 'tottarus'. The rest of his history he refuses to disclose. The only he disclosed is that he was banished from the continent of radiata for following his gut and his heart. He was dressed in a dark brown sleeveless woolly shirt with light brown pant that has multiple packets. On his back was a light brown sword with a pearl in the centre of the hilt. Its red Sheath was wrapped in bandages if one looked closely they would see that blade itself was broken at the hilt. He was wandering around the boarders of the continent when the bright flash brought him here with an important crystallized life form in his care. Also the baby girl that appeared with him who was now drinking special bottled milk by the hands of the old weapons shop with her emerald coloured eyes brimmed with baby joy was his biological daughter 'Julie Russell Silverlake' while dressed in a black themed dragon themed baby outfit with diapers though her birth confused him when they ask him why. He told them he can't explain it at the moment.

" …" A black haired boy stared at them in silence. His name was Shinji Ikari. Nothing else was discovered from him except as he was currently mentally withdrawn as far as the dead look in his eyes went. Although a small smile appeared on his face in response to his thought. 'A do over with new friends and new life.'

"Anything this world wants to throw me and Hinata-Chan we can take it!" Shouted the blond haired boy with the dark blue haired girl nodded with acceptance. Their names were Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze for the boy while the girl's was Hinata Hyuga. Both were 13 years old. They were from a world full with ninjas with abilities to do amazing techniques. Naruto himself was a ninja that had a special duty to the world to contain a powerful nine tailed fox demon 'kyubi' that nearly destroyed his and Hinata home 'Konohagakure' on the day Naruto was born but sealed by the Fourth Hokage who was ironically Naruto's father whose last wish got denied so bad that he will be feeling it for the next generation of his grandchildren's children. And after all mission he been through for the village the first thing they did to show appreciation was to fucking banish him when he brought back his ex-teammate and their all time favourite ninja 'Sasuke Uchiha' from the clutches of the greatest paedophile sannin 'Orochimaru' only to came back to a pissed off civilian council, a pissed off pink banshee aka Sakura Haruno and a very dreadful feeling that things are about to enter shitville. And it was right; things went to shitville really fast and ended with him banished from the leaf with no chances of returns which didn't fit with tsuande, Iruka, The ramen chief and his daughter, Jiraiya, the other rookie ninja who went with the retrieve mission with naruto plus their teammates and other jounin senseis who were disappointed in Kakashi and the other members of team 7. Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father who was the head of hinata's clan decides to beg tsuande to allow hinata to go with naruto knowing his banishment will have dire effects on hinata. This shocks everyone including hinata but accepts it as giving the council the middle finger knowing them and sasuke they will engage hinata to sasuke to spite naruto and allowing hinata to go with naruto will piss them off is worth the stress in aftermath. Jiraiya even had an idea on where to take them though he says it's a secret. In the end everything that happened lead them here through a strange book that gave out a bright flash that brought them when Jiraiya perform some cause kind of justu on the book. The book was called 'Four Heavenly Weapon's Manual' from what they could remember which cause naofumi's eyes to widen as that was also the name of the same book that brought him to this world.

"So we all agree that the universe decided that our normal and slowly worsening lives was too average and screwed us over by forcing to fight for a world that none of us even know exist." Naruto continued getting a chorus of yeah as a reply. "Then how about we all join forces with naofumi-san here."

This got naofumi's eyes to widen greatly

"w-what?" he stuttered for first in his stay of this world obviously they didn't care what the rumours said about him even when he explain his side of the rumour. It meet with sympathy gazes from the boys while the girls were generating high levels of bloodlust suggesting they have seen similar individuals in their worlds.

"As I saying" Naruto continued "It's better to join naofumi here first of all because it was his weapons that brought us to him and we have zero ideas how the other heroes will take us as it is, they will think we are weak because of their bigotry belief of the shield hero thus screwing the world over taking all of us along with it. And believe me; I want to live to a ripe old age.

This was met with nods from the others.

"So team?" Naofumi getting ready to send the invite

"Team" The other chorused including shinji who had a smile on his face.

' Those are so going to regret crossing me.' Naofumi thought as he sent out the party invites that were immediately replied.

Unware of the system alert that appeared at the bottom of their menu.

' **Brigade created. Brigade system online.'**

 **A/N:** Finally typed this chapter. Don't worry Naofumi will still get raphtalia. Shinji and Naruto will the other two that present alongside with her but they will be female and raphtalia age mate. The group itself will performs like a Stryker brigade combat team from what I read about them though this may change at some point in the story. Jack's daughter is an oc that I created for radiate stories fanfics and yes her mother is jack's love interest ' Ridley Silverlake '; But her backstory will be revealed later in the story. Jiraiya also has a very special part in this story. There are two special guest from Naruto universe that will appear and help the group in the story when you least expect it.


End file.
